New Changes
by ICanShowYouTheWorld
Summary: Chad called Sonny ugly, so she decided to make some changes. Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review and this is a Two-Shot.**

"YOU ARE A JERK!" I yelled at him.

"AND YOU'RE UGLY!" He yelled back.

_Sonny's POV_

When he said that I felt tears sting and burn my eyes. Your crush saying that you're ugly is a dream come true! Isn't it? (Note Sarcasm) Sonny will never be good enough for him. Time to turn into Allison.

_Chad's POV_

I saw tears in her eyes. Please don't cry. Please don't cry. I like Sonny. A LOT. More than a lot and I would never want to hurt her. I decided to speak up before it got worse.

"Sonny, I didn't m—" I started talking but she cut me off.

"I HATE YOU!" she yelled as she ran away crying.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Chad's POV_

I was on my way to Sonny's dressing room, but when I opened the door, I immediately dropped the roses I was going to give her to apologize. The girl sitting on the red leather couch was not Good Girl From Wisconsin Sonny Munroe.

_Sonny's POV_

In the morning, I looked all the way in the back of the closet to find a box that said ALLISON in bold blue letters. In the box was a short , glittery, red dress that had black beads across the chest and it didn't even go over my knees! At the bottom of the dress to the right side was a white paper flower that had a silver jewel in the middle of it. I found some pitch black stiletto heels that had to silver bracelets hanging on the sides. I found a gold necklace and bracelet to match the dress. But most importantly, I found some black hair dye and dark color makeup and 2 hours later I was ready for work and………..Chad. Then when I was reading over my script, he entered.

"Sonny?" he asked in disbelief of what he was seeing.

"Yes, Chad" I said innocently.

" What did you do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him like I didn't know what was going on.

"This." He said referring to my clothing and face.

" I changed, Chad. I stopped being ugly." I responded.

He sighed and then responded "Sonny, as much as I want to see this everyday because you look hot, I didn't mean that."

" Oh…Chad. Dramatic. Dramatic. Little Chad." I said as I walked towards him. "I changed for you."

_Sonny's POV_

And with that, I pinned him to wall and kissed him ferociously. After a few minutes, I pulled away and smirked at him. Then, I skipped out of the room smiling proudly that I had just left Chad Dylan Cooper speechless. That shows him never to mess with Allison Marie Eliza Munroe. FOUR NAMES! BEAT THAT, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!

_Chad's POV_

Oh….Sonny. Funny. Funny. Little Sonny. I will get my revenge. BECAUSE no one messes with Chad Dylan Cooper. (But Sonny just did) Shut Up, Mind!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chad's POV  
_Lunch came quickly and I didn't see Sonny. I had the perfect plan to get my revenge on Sonny. Nothing Evil. Since she was the opposite of who she was I need to be the opposite of who I am. When I walked into the cafeteria with the Mackenzie Falls cast, I looked over to the Random's table to see every cast member but Sonny, so I decided to make my way over there.

"Hey Blondie. Where's Sonny?" I asked the girl that was filing her nails.

"First of all, It's Tawni. And Second, Why do you care?" She responded.

"I don't" was my brilliant comeback.

"Yeah…Whatever..She's in our dressing room." She told me.

Perfect! I need to go to my dressing room to go get……something. I entered my dressing room and tiptoed to my couch and got my songbook from under it and then I went to my closet and got out my guitar. Yes. The CHAD DYLAN COOPER writes songs and play guitar. Then, I dashed down to Studio 3 and made my way to a door that had a gold star that had "Sonny" in bright blue cursive writing. Before I could knock, the door swung open and there she was in a different outfit. It was a white jean skirt that was about a inch above the knee and a blue tank top that had jewels going down the middle of it. Her hair was curled and her face had natural colors. There were silver heel on her feet and for a moment I forgot why I came over. Why does Sonny do this to me?

"Chad? What do you want?" Sonny asked putting me out of my trance.

" I wanted to show you something" I replied as I made my way to the couch with my guitar.

"Why do you need a guitar?" She asked confused.

"Sit down and you'll find out" I said.

She walked toward the couch with her heels clicking behind her and sat down beside me about an inch way which made me nervous which I knew she wanted that to happen, so I tried to keep my cool. I made sure she looked me in the eyes and when she did, she immediately got lost in them. I took that as my cue to start playing.

_I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)_

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear

But I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know (yeah)

But my trust in faith  
If you'll come away  
And if it's right it's undeniable yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

Oh, So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero, Oh  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I yeah I believe in destiny  
I maybe an ordinary guy  
Without his soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero  
(Could you be the one x2)  
(Could you be the one for me?)  
I'll be your hero

After I finished I smiled at her and caressed her cheek as I said,

"Sonny, I like you a lot. I made this song for you to show you how I feel.. I can't use my lines or my charm on you like all those other girls. You're different in a good way. And you make me feel different. When you came to Hollywood you changed me and every step of the way I fell harder for you even if you are on the rival show. I care about you, Sonny. You are my sunshine. "

I leaned in to kiss her and I did softly and surprisingly she kissed back. I pulled away and asked "Would you go out with me?"

"Yes" she said softly and with that I kissed her and got up from the couch and walked toward the door but then turned back.

"Sonny, I don't like you." I said and she frowned. "I love you and you're gorgeous just the way you are." And she smiled.

I knew we would be together forever. Perfect. And no one messes with Allison Marie Eliza Munroe Cooper.

**The ending sucked but What can you do? Right? **

**Sorry if the lyrics were wrong, but it's not my fault because I got it off and website.**

**Also, the next chapter of **_**"Why?"**_** will be out around this weekend so stay tune for that and…..a new story………….WHAT?!...........Yep! You heard me………....Naw I'm kidding………..or am I. (laughs evilly)**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Am I annoying you? Review!**


End file.
